Bajak
by Erry-kun
Summary: Haizaki Shougo dan rencana kecilnya untuk menjahili si dia yang diam-diam dicinta. / Nijimura/Haizaki. NijiHai.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Bajak (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, shounen-ai.**

* * *

 **Bajak**

 **.: NijiHai :.**

* * *

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berjalan dan layar ponsel Haizaki Shougo masih saja menampilkan satu _chat room_ kosong dengan _keyboard_ aktif yang siap diisi. Sial. Jika bukan karena ide konyol Kise Ryouta—tentang _bagaimana caranya tahu Nijimura juga suka padanya atau tidak_ tanpa harus menanggung malu dan membuang gengsi—itu, Haizaki jelas tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktunya memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini seperti seorang perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sebelah jempol Haizaki mulai terangkat.

Ragu, diturunkan lagi.

Haizaki mendecih.

Sialan. Sialan.

Ketik, ayo ketik.

' _JI, GUE CINTA SAMA LO_!'

Begitu saja susah.

Oke, oke.

Haizaki menggigit bibir bawahnya dramatis.

Jempolnya itu mulai bergerak-gerak di atas layar datar ponsel.

[Ji, gue ci—]

 _Anjir, geli_.

Geli, hanjay, jijay.

Semua bergabung menjadi satu, menggelitik pinggang Haizaki secara menyiksa.

Rasanya memang _gimana gitu_ jatuh cinta pada manusia semacam Nijimura, tapi karena panah malaikat iseng sudah terlanjur _nyasar_ di dada Haizaki, _Hayati bisa apa, Bang_?

Haizaki menutup kedua pandangannya erat-erat, memantapkan hati.

 _Lakukan, Shougo! Kalau terus begini, waktu akan terus terbuang sia-sia. Lagi pula bagaimana kalau suatu saat Nijimura direbut orang ketiga seperti apa kata Ryouta?_

Kemudian, kedua jempolnya kembali bergerak melanjutkan separuh ketikan tadi.

[Ji, gue cinta sama lo.]

 _Hanjaaaay_.

Haizaki mendadak ingin membanting ponselnya (tapi sayang, mahal). Dia berhasil mengetik kalimat semenjijikkan itu, rasanya sungguh _sesuatu_.

Tinggal tombol _send_.

 _Ayo, tombol send, Shougo_.

Meskipun gemetar penuh drama, pada akhirnya jempol Haizaki berhasil menekan satu opsi yang menghubungkan pesannya dengan si dia.

Karena pesan sudah terlanjur terkirim dan tidak bisa disesali lagi, Haizaki hanya bisa menunggu balasan dari si dia dengan harap-harap cemas. Dirinya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan menjadi reaksi pertama Nijimura.

Namun, belum sempat kepikiran apapun, bunyi notifikasi pesan baru sudah keburu terdengar. Sial. Haizaki mendecih, kenapa sikapnya sungguh _menye_ begini. Dengan sok pemberani, segera dibukanya pesan balasan yang ternyata memang datang dari si pujaan.

[Gue tahu kok.]

 _Anjir_.

Mendapat balasan yang sungguh di luar harapan, Haizaki luar biasa dongkol. Kakak kelas sadisnya ini benar-benar terlalu percaya diri meminta _ditabok_. Sayang, kalau Haizaki berniat _menaboknya_ , dia yang kena babak belur duluan. Nijimura memang luar biasa _menggigit_. Jangan tanya kenapa Haizaki bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Belum sempat mengetik balasan, Nijimura sudah keburu mengetik pesan tambahan.

[Cie cinta sama gue, cie.]

 _Bangsat_.

Haizaki ingin sekali lari ke rumah Nijimura dan menggigiti kepalanya sampai botak.

Berusaha menahan emosi dan rasa malunya yang memuncak, Haizaki menghembuskan napas panjang. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Karena mulai dari sini rencana yang diusulkan Kise mulai diluncurkan.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Haizaki menyengir setan.

 _Akan kubuat si kepala klimis itu malu_!

Diketiknya cepat pesan balasan untuk Nijimura.

[Sori hape gue tadi dibajak, Ji.]

Tertawa meremehkan, Haizaki tersenyum-senyum memikirkan reaksi Nijimura.

Namun, belum lima detik, pesan balasan dari Nijimura langsung muncul di layar ponsel Haizaki.

[Jak.]

Haizaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

Kemudian muncul lagi pesan di bawahnya dalam sekian detik.

[Lihat ke belakang.]

 _Deg_.

Melotot.

Haizaki melotot.

Dengan gerakkan yang gemetar was-was, Haizaki membalikkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Ya, ya, _sayang_. Gue juga cinta sama lo, kok."

Tampaklah senyum ganteng _monyong_ -nya yang menyebalkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Haizaki merasakan pipinya luar biasa panas.

"NIJI! SEJAK KAPAN LO DI SITU?!"

"Sejak lo nulis ' _Ji, gue cinta sama lo_ '. Dibajak, apanya yang _dibajak_ , Jaki- _sayang_?"

"Di-diem lo!"

Nijimura tersenyum bangga, ponsel yang sejak tadi dipakainya menulis _chat_ itu segera dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Berjalan semakin dekat ke tempat Haizaki duduk, dia membungkuk mendekatkan diri pada si dia yang mukanya sudah mulai berubah merah-merah menggoda.

"Lo m-mau ngapain—" Haizaki bergerak menjauh, tapi Nijimura segera mengangkat dagunya agak kasar.

" _Ngapain_?" Nijimura tersenyum, dari jarak sedekat itu dia terlihat semakin ganteng. "Lo berhasil ngakuin cinta sama gue, gue cuma mau kasih hadiah kecil."

"Gue nggak cint—!"

 _Chu_.

Haizaki itu berandal, preman tingkat tawuran antar pelajar. Seharusnya menendang Nijimura yang sedang tidak dalam posisi siaga seperti itu bisa menjadi perkara yang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Namun, dia diam saja, hanya sanggup mengelak melalui suara, sampai akhirnya satu kecupan kecil berhasil tercipta menghangatkan suasana.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Erry nggak pernah membuat _drabble_ sebelumnya karena entah kenapa selalu jadi panjang meskipun idenya seujung jari(?). Fanfik ini juga direncanakan hanya 300 _word_ dan entah kenapa jadinya dua kali lipat :"v Ini cuma iseng ketik karena haus asupan /yha/ So, komentarnya? Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
